What If I Can't Forget You?
by xXmysweetblasphemyXx
Summary: I suck at summaries, but here we go. Aurora is heartbroken when she if forced to move from New York to Texas, away from Eli, her everything. Little did she know, she would meet someone else along the way that could change everything.


*Go Easy on me guys, it's my first story on here. xD hope you like it!

"Just promise me one thing, before you leave me." Eli's bright blue eyes bore in to me like daggers.

"Anything." I responded, clutching the blue necklace he gave me. I knew just what he would request of me.

"Never forget me."

Eli's words still racked through my brain, even as I was getting out of my parents Ford. The Texas sun beat down on me, making me hotter than ever. I groaned, immediately wishing I was back in New York. As my parents went to go set up things in the house, I went to take a walk.

Don't call me inconsiderate; I had a lot of things I needed to think about.

I put on my I-pod, and Caraphernelia by Pierce The Veil came on. It reminded me of Eli's promise once again. You see, I have this strange habit to relate songs to situations that are going on in my life. Yeah I know I'm weird. I'm weird and I'm proud.

"Don't mind me I'm just reaching for your necklace, talking to my mom about this little girl from Texas." I winced. It was like this song described my life…

"What's so good about picking up the pieces?" I sang as I walked down a dirt pathway, not really caring where I was. It didn't matter. The whole point was Eli wasn't here, and he never would be. I probably would never get to see him again. His mother has cancer, so he probably wouldn't be living his hometown any time soon. And he shouldn't, his mother needs him. I do too.

I felt a pair of powerful hands grasp my waist. Before I knew what was happening, I was thrown on to the ground. A few seconds later, I picked my head up to see a boy sitting a few inches away from me. He had light brown hair that slightly hung over one of his emerald green eyes. He stood up and brushed himself off once he saw that I was fully conscious. He wore an ETF shirt, with black skinny jeans and some beat up converse. He was what most girls would call "sexy". The word that I like to use is "tool".

"What the hell?" I sat up rubbing my head, looking at the stranger angrily.

"What?" He smirked. Yupp, just as I suspected. This dude and I were not about to get along.

"Uh, did you loose some brain cells from your fall? Why did you feel the need to knock me to the ground?" I practically shouted at him. Hey, I was not going to let him off without an explanation!

"Are you kidding me? I practically saved you!" Ha. That's funny. Wait… was he actually being serious?

"Oh really? And from what, may I ask?" This should be good.

"From that huge hole that you were about to fall in to!" He pointed at an enormous gaping hole in the ground. Wow, how did I miss that?

"Oh, would you look at that…" I said guiltily.

He looks at me expectantly. If he thought he was getting a thank you, he was out of his damnn mind.

"If you're waiting for a thank you, you might as well just walk away right now because you're not getting one." I smiled mockingly at him.

"I wasn't looking for a thank you. I was looking for an apology." I almost lost it. I had the urge to laugh in his face, but I'm not that mean.

"Why would I apologize? How about you apologize for knocking me to the ground!" I said, not willing to back down.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're stubborn?" He looks at me, his green eyes twinkling with something I can't really place.

"All the time, actually." I say, still pissed at this guy.

He offers me his hand and I take it hesitantly. He was so tall that he towered over me. Right when I'm up, I pull away, and start to walk to my house. He follows me, and keeps trying to talk to me. I shove my earphones in and turn my volume up to maximum. Ha, let's see him try to talk to me now.

"HEY! MY NAME'S ELLIOT!" He shouts my music, which he can probably hear because it's so loud.

Damnn. Can't this guy take a hint? I just walked as fast as I could, my I-pod still on maximum volume. I'd rather go deaf then listen to his idiotic voice. As I approach my house after a very annoying fifteen-minute walk, my parents were looking at me with the happiest faces they could muster. "Honey, come meet the Levitz's!" I obliged, but a frown was permanently sewn on to my face. Elliot however, had a huge smile plastered on his face. Wow, what an imbecile.

"Aurora, meet Mr. and Mrs. Levitz." My mother said, grinning like a madwoman. She gets overly excited when she meets new people. I smiled, shaking their hands.

"Oh, so your name is Aurora." Elliot whispered, nudging me. I glared at him, and he turned back towards our parents, a smirk still on his face. Jerk.

"Wow, that is a beautiful name." Elliot's mom said, smiling a huge smile. She was really pretty actually-she had brown curly hair that came to the bottom of her shoulders, and piercing green eyes, just like Elliot's. She was an olive tone, which made me wonder how Elliot was his rich tone of Ivory. She was about my height. 5'4 I'm guessing.

"I see you've met our son." Elliot's dad smiled at me. He had black hair, and blue eyes.. Wait-did he say son!

I stood there, dumbfounded while Elliot stood there, a stupid smirk still on his stupid face.

"Son?" I said, my throat getting drier by the minute. Great. Now his parents were friends with my parents, which would mean I would have to see him.

"Yes, dear they live right over there!" My father said excitedly. My father rarely got excited about anything, like me. He must've really bonded with these people…

"Hello, neighbor." Elliot smirked at me once again. I had only known Elliot Levitz for about a half an hour and he was already making my life a living hell. Why should I get close to him just to have to the same thing happen? I made Eli a promise, and I intended to keep it. If I fell for Elliot, then I wouldn't be keeping that promise! Besides, If I ever had to move away, It would just hurt more if we were friends or anything else for that matter. It's better off this way.

"Fuckk you." I said under my breath.

"Would you guys like to join us for dinner?" My mother asked. No…god no. This could not be happening…

"Unfortunately, we can't. We have to go to a town council meeting tonight."

A wave of relief washed over me, but went as quickly as it came.

"Elliot, would you like to stay?" My father nodded at Elliot approvingly. I knitted my eyebrows together. My dad never invited Eli for dinner…

Please say no, please say no…

"Sure, I would love to." He smiled. A genuine smile, like he was looking forward to it. No, it must've just been the lighting or something.

"Aurora you should get ready." My mother told me. My mother always made me change my clothes before dinner.

"Bye, Aurora" Elliot whispered next to me. When he said my name, the strangest thing happened. Shivers made their way up my spine, goose bumps rose on the back of my neck.

I raced inside, leaving Elliot with our parents. I ran up the stairs, tripping when I made my way to the top.

"Shitt." I say aloud. Thank god my mom didn't hear that. She hates when I curse.

I went in to my room and I looked out of my window. I could see my parents talking to Elliot's, but Elliot was missing. He probably went to go get ready. Speak of the devil. Across the way, I saw Elliot through the window, taking off his shirt. Oh. My. Gosh. He revealed his chest, and I almost fainted. Get a hold of yourself, Aurora. He's a moronic creep. Remember your promise.

Elliot noticed me staring, and looked a little embarrassed. I quickly closed my curtains. Great, now I was going to be known as creeper girl at my new school. Well, I was known as emo bitchh at my old school. And trust me, my peers weren't the brightest lights on the Christmas tree if you get where I'm going with this.

I put my I-pod in to the docking station, and Carolyn by Black Veil Brides started to play.

-Flashback-

"You're not alone." Eli sang softly to me as I sobbed in his chest.

"What song is that?" I looked up at him, wiping a tear away.

"Carolyn, by Black Veil Brides." He smiled at me. He always had a gorgeous smile.

"It's beautiful." I gushed. Eli had such an amazing voice…

"Just like you." Eli kissed my nose, and I giggled.

"Lies." I chuckled.

"I'm serious." He looked at me with a stern expression.

"Eli-" I began to say. He shushed me.

"Don't ever let anyone tell you you're not beautiful." I loved this boy.

"I love you, Eli." I hugged him around his neck, and he hugged around my waist tightly.

-End of Flashback-

Tears were falling from my eyes without me even knowing. I brushed them away, and focused on what I was going to wear to dinner. I didn't notice, but the song changed on my I-pod to Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace. I smiled; Three Days Grace was my favorite band.

"So what if you can see the darkest side of me", I sung to myself.

I looked through my closet, and picked out a rose print long sleeved shirt, some ripped faded skinny jeans, and a pair of black converse. I sat down at my vanity, and started to brush my hair out. I went in to my bathroom, and decided that scrunching it might look nice. I then went back to my vanity to put on make-up. I started with foundation, then I put on some concealer. Next came some blush. I then started putting on some kohl stick eyeliner on my waterline, and some liquid eyeliner on my top lash line. I winged it out a bit, but not too much. I put on a rosy colored eye shadow, and put mascara on my top and bottom lashes. Finally, I finished off the look with some clear gloss that tasted like chocolate and peppermint. Yum.

I picked up my tan leather jacket, and quickly put it on. I heard a knock on the door downstairs, and I wondered how the heck I managed to finish right when he got here…? I heard my parent's voices greeting Elliot, and I panicked. I don't know why, but I did. He better not come up here.

"Elliot dinner is ready, could you get Aurora please?" I heard my mother ask.

Crapp.

I heard footsteps coming up the steps. Not Good Enough For Truth In Cliché was blasting from my docking station, and I didn't have time to turn it off before Elliot knocked on the door. He cracked it open a little, peeking in.

"I, uh…" I stumbled over my words, unsure of what to say. What the heck was going on with me?

"Dinner's ready." He said. Then he went back down the stairs. Weird. I would've thought he would've stuck around…

I proceeded to follow him, taking as long as possible to get down the stairs. This was going to be a long night.

"Aurora, Honey, I made you a plate." I nodded solemnly and took my place at the table.

When everyone was seated, we all started to eat. That is, until my parents started bombarding Elliot with questions.

"Do you play any sports?"

"What school do you go to?"

"What are your hobbies?"

"What kind of music do you like?"

"What do you want to do later on in life?"

Goodness gracious, this was the first time I felt bad for Elliot today.

"Uhh, I…" He seemed to have a loss for words. I knew I was going to regret this.

"Mom, dad, we just sat down. If you're going to interrogate Elliot, can you please do it at dessert or something?" I said, exsasperated.

They all looked at me like I had rabies. Elliot's look changed to one of shock to one of indifference.

I was surprised at his reaction. I thought he would be thankful that I stood up for him…well he can forget that ever happening again! 

"No, it's fine." Elliot then proceeded to answer every single one of their pointless questions. What the hell was wrong with him?

He didn't look at me once at dinner, and ignored me most of the dessert. I was starting to get frustrated.

When he got up to go to the bathroom, I went after him.

"Hey!" I whisper-shouted so my parents wouldn't hear.

"What?" He replied flatly, sounding a little annoyed.

"What is your problem? You've been ignoring me all night!" I shouted at him.

"Isn't that what you want? You made it clear that you practically hate my guts. You can't have it both ways, Aurora."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I scoffed.

"Look, when you figure out what you want, let me know." Elliot replied, then slammed the bathroom door in my face.

A shocked expression made its way on to my face, but I shook it off as soon as I returned to the table. Elliot came shortly after, and was asked more questions by my parents which he answered. After dessert, Elliot had to go. As it turned out, we were going to the same school, and our parents suggested we carpool. I had no idea how that would work out, considering he hates me now. To tell you the truth, I don't know what I want. I don't want to break my promise to Eli, but something about Elliot just makes me want to know more. I kind of did give him the impression I hated him, but he took that to heart?

Ok, I needed to fix this.

After I took my contacts out, took a shower, and changed in to pajamas, I went straight to bed, hoping a dream about how to tell Elliot how I felt would come to me.

I awoke in a cold sweat, my entire body shaking. An Eli dream had come to me last night, much to my surprise.

Note the sarcasm.

I groaned, and rushed to get changed. It's not like I was late, but I just didn't want to think about Eli anymore. I needed to focus on other things. I rushed to put my contacts in, do my make-up, and such. When I was done, I had a tight black and white striped shirt on under my white sweatshirt, I also wore my favorite black jeggings, and a pair of white converse. I wore my hair in a messy braid to the side of my head, and wore some black drop earrings.

I grabbed a pop tart, and waited outside to see what the heck was going to happen with this carpool business.

I saw Elliot come down his front steps, and get in to his black mustang. (Yes, I said mustang!)

He backed out of his driveway, and…drove right past me.

How the heck did he expect me to explain myself if he kept fricking avoiding me!

I groaned, and waited for the bus. It slowly pulled up with a screech of the wheels. I hated that sound. I hopped on, waiting for people to make the emo comments.

"Ha, look at her hair."

"That's definitely not her natural color."

"She's so emo…!"

I laughed to myself. A blonde haired girl next to me kept glaring at me. I took out an ear bud and glared back. She shifted in her seat. "Yeah, not so fun is it?" I scoffed, then turned back towards the window. Twenty minutes later, we were at school, thank god. That was the longest twenty minutes of my life. Not to mention some creep was playing with my hair through the crack of the seat. Just wonderful.

*Please review! Let me know if you want more. (:


End file.
